Love Is Forever
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Munkustrap and Macavity battle it out over Demeter. But who will win and be victorious? Munkustrap or Macavity? Sorry guys but this story has been DISCONTINUED!


Love Is Forever

* * *

Summary: Munkustrap and Macavity battle it out over Demeter. But who will win and be victorious? Munkustrap or Macavity?

* * *

_A/N: This is set at an early time where Macavity is not yet established as the Napoleon of Crime. It is a bit of a cliché story in my opinion. But the only true opinion that actually counts at all is yours. So please read and review?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CATS!_

* * *

This story is dedicated to all of my loyal reviewers. :)

* * *

Chapter One

Demeter and Munkustrap were standing outside the Junkyard coming home from a blissfully wonderful date together. Everything had gone just the way each had hoped; perfectly. Currently, Demeter was with Munkustrap. But it was only a couple of months ago that she had been by Macavity's side.

Munkustrap sensed something happening ( or about to happen ) so he always hovered around the oblivious queen he secretly loved. Munkustrap never truly trusted the crimson tom. There was something daunting about him. Whether it be his foreboding figure or the evil laced in his voice, Munkustrap could not be sure. All he thought was if Macavity ever hurt Demeter, he would regret ever laying a single ginger paw on her.

Munkustrap loved Demeter with all his heart. They had been friends for their entire lives; for as long as the other could remember. If only she knew how he adored her, how he dreamt of her, how he longed to be there for her. Macavity did not deserve such a fine young queen. But what was Munkustrap to do? He couldn't interfere. But if fate saw them together, then Munkustrap would get his chance . . .

Sure enough, as Munkustrap was out on patrol, sitting by the river was his golden seraph. From the distance, Munkustrap could have sworn to the Everlasting Cat above that Demeter was crying. The golden queen sat with her hind legs squished against her chest; her arms latched tightly around them. She gazed at the flowing water, trying to figure where she went wrong with Mac.

"What did he do to you?" Demeter hadn't noticed Munkustrap's arrival so she flinched at his sound.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He sat next to her. She gently turned her body away from him; shame and guilt evident in her movement.

Munkustrap couldn't help but want to comfort her. He desperately wanted to be the shoulder she cried on, the one feline she could turn to for guidance, the one she said good-night to before she went to sleep . . .

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"You can trust me, Dem. Its alright." he assured.

Demeter heard the sincerity etched in his voice and turned her pleading emerald eyes to meet his eager expression. The moonlight revealed the ugly bruise on the left of her face.

Munkustrap gasped in his mind but did not let his fury show. He stretched out his paw to touch the purple and blue area. It was slightly swollen. He slowly grazed his paw across her face, but at contact, Demeter winced and turned away for a second time. The grimace she made would be forever imprinted in Munkustrap's memory. He hated to see her in pain; emotionally or physically.

"It's not so bad." Munkustrap tried. "You're still beautiful to me." he stated genuinely.

Demeter was incredulous. "How can you say that? Did you _SEE_ this bruise? Are you blind?"

"No. I am definitely not blind." He laughed.

"And it's a good thing," a softer tone slipped into his deep voice, "because without these eyes, I wouldn't be able to witness the gorgeous blend of ebony and gold that you are."

A small smile teased at the corners of Demeter's lips. "Did you mean that?"

"Of course." Munkustrap pulled her into a hug. Demeter pushed away. "What is it? What's wrong?" Munkustrap questioned; concern on his features.

"I can't do it! I can't allow myself to be foolish! Not again!" she sobbed hysterically.

Munkustrap's heart tore a little more with every tear her glimmering eyes had shed.

"I don't want to hurt anymore! I can't handle the pain! The agony! I just can't!" she burst. Munkustrap delicately held her face in his paws.

"I would never hurt you Dem." He stressed the words thoroughly. "Don't shield yourself from love altogether just because of one tom!" he searched her deep eyes for any response. Her eyes fell upon the grass they sat on and her head drooped heavily.

_I can't let her give up! I have to show her that banning love from your life IS NOT the answer!_

"Yes, he hurt you. And I am terribly sorry for that. But you can't hide forever. He stole your heart and your love and it wasn't fair to you at all. But the heart can be healed, Demeter. This isn't the end."

He kissed her head as she held him close; leaning on him completely; her face buried in the silver fur of his chest. Munkustrap wrapped her in his warm embrace and cooed to her until she calmed. "Would you let me?"

Demeter gazed at him lost. "Would you let me love you?" Munkustrap prayed to the Everlasting Cat in the heavens . . .

He hoped he wasn't moving too fast for the fragile queen. But the anxiety and suspense melted into the night air surrounding them when she whispered, "Yes."

Demeter's heart fluttered and she felt it beat faster as her pulse increased rapidly.

They inched closer to each other. Demeter rested her arms around Munkustrap's shoulders as he let his paws fall to her waist.

They then shared the most passionate and lustful kiss either could ever dream of.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter two will start after the first four sentences of this chapter. The majority of this chapter was a set-up for the rest of the story. This will only be about four or five chapters._

_Do you see it? Do you see that button? It's right below this text. Oh good, you found it! Now please tell me your thoughts and comments. :)_

_I could use some suggestions as to where I should go with this. I have a couple of ideas, but some other opinions couldn't hurt. :)_


End file.
